The Domino Effect
by A Sort of Anomaly
Summary: When a new family moves into Tree Hill, our favorite love rectangle plus 1 gets shot to hell. Part 3 is up.
1. Part 1

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: When a new family moves into Tree Hill, our favorite love rectangle + 1 gets shot to hell.

****

Disclaimer: You'd have to be completely bonkers to think I actually own One Tree Hill. The only thing I do own are my original characters, such as Len in this chapter.

****

Author Notes: So, I finally wrote my first One Tree Hill fic. This is a little something I've been tinkering with over the last couple of weeks. I wanted to write a few chapters before I actually posted it. I have the first two chapters done and am in the middle of third, but I'm only posting the first chapter to see how you like it. I know there's another story about a new family moving to Tree Hill floating around, but I swear I thought of this concept way before I read that one. I haven't read much of it yet, but I'm hoping this isn't anything like it because that'd be really lame of me. 

Oh, one last thing, this takes place after episode #6-Every Night is Another Story and before episode #7-Life in a Glass House.

Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and get onto the story.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hours of Haley James's closing shift at the Café seemed to move excruciatingly slow. In fact the last several days seemed to be sluggish for her. That was probably due to the fact that during those several days her best friend had made a point to be weird around her. In fact, Lucas had been avoiding her like the plague lately, but when she finally managed to corner him, he denied he was dodging her and insisted he had just been busy lately with basketball and stuff. She thought they cleared the air with the whole tutoring Nathan thing. Didn't he understand that she couldn't break a promise she made, even if it was to a jerk like Nathan Scott? If she broke her promise to get him through the semester than she would be no better than the jerk himself.  
He's not always a jerk though, Haley thought to herself before she could stop herself. Okay, where did that come from?  
So, maybe the whole Nathan situation was more complicated than she let on. In her mind, she knew that Nathan was a jerk who was just using her to get Luke, and in all honesty, she was using Nathan too. She only agreed to tutor the jock so he and his cronies would back off Luke and stop the hazing, which they did. But, with every tutoring session she had with him, Nathan's more redeeming qualities slowly started to shine through. He wasn't always the petulant, conceited jock he made himself out to be. Sometimes, when he let his walls down, he was a pretty decent guy.   
And the fact that he isn't hard on the eyes doesn't hurt either.  
A frown marred her face as she realized that her brain was working in overdrive and was starting to become nonsensical. She had hoped coming to work would help her take her mind off everything, but since business was so slow that day, she obviously had way too much time to think, considering the random thoughts that were shooting through her brain.  
"What is wrong with you, Brain?" she scolded herself quietly. "We used to be rational."  
A deep sigh escaped from her mouth, and she glanced over at the wall clock to read the time. It read ten o'clock, which meant it was time to close up shop.  
"Finally," she muttered to herself.  
She walked around the counter then headed towards the entrance door to lock it up. She turned the lock, and then as she flipped the sign that hung at the window over to say closed, a girl around her age appeared on the other side of the door.  
"I'm sorry, we're closed," she apologized loudly through the closed door.  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
"Sorry," Haley apologized again.  
"Please, can you just make an exception this once? I'm totally going through a caffeine withdrawal and I would have just whipped myself a latte but I didn't know which box we had packed the espresso machine in since my oldest brother was the one who took care of all the kitchen appliances," the girl managed to say all this in one breath and loud enough so that Haley could hear it from her side of the door.  
Haley stared pensively at the girl for a few moments, and the girl gave her a nice puppy-dog look. She let out a sigh, then after deciding that the girl had been extremely polite, she unlocked and opened the door to let her come in.  
"Oh my God, thank you so much. You are so awesome," the girl gushed as she walked past Haley and into the café.  
"Don't mention it," Haley replied as she closed and locked the door before moving to get behind the counter again. When Haley finally stood behind the counter, the girl had plopped down onto one of the stools at it. "So, what's your poison?"  
"Can I get a large double-caf caramel mocha with extra whip cream, please?"  
"Not a problem."  
Haley moved to the espresso machine and started to make the girl's drink. A silence filled the café as she made the drink for the girl, but the girl soon ended it.  
"Seriously though, thanks a lot for letting me in. Most people would have just turned me away."  
"It's really not a big deal. I can tell when someone's in dire need of caffeine. Trust me, I've been there."  
"Well, I still appreciate it."  
Haley was soon done with the mocha and placed it in front of the girl  
"There you go."  
"You wouldn't by chance have any regular coffee left would ya?"  
"I do, but I'm not sure how fresh it is."  
"Could you add a double shot of espresso in it?"  
"Sure. What size?"  
"Just a small is fine."  
Haley quickly made the drink and handed that one to the girl.  
"How much is it?"  
"Four-fifty."  
The girl reached into one of the pockets on her jeans and took out of five and two ones.  
"The extra cash is for you," the girl said as she handed the bills over to Haley.  
"Oh you don't have-"  
"I insist."  
"Thanks."  
The girl grabbed her drinks and stood up to go. She turned to leave, but turned back as an after thought.  
"My name's Len by the way."  
"Haley."  
Len stuck her hand out for Haley to shake, which she politely took.  
"Nice to meet you Haley."  
"Same."  
"Well, I better get going or else my dad will send out a search party soon. I guess I'll see you around."  
"Yeah."  
Len turned and started to walk towards the entrance. She juggled the two drinks in her hands, then unlocked the door and opened it. Before walking out, she turned back to face Haley.  
"Thanks again for the drink," she said, raising her cup to Haley.  
"You're welcome."  
And with that, Len breezed out of the café, closing the door behind her. Haley moved from behind the counter and strolled over to the entrance door to lock it up. As she turned the lock on the door, she peered out the window and saw Len climbing into a shiny, silver convertible Audi TT that was parked in front of the café. Her brows creased as she frowned. The car would be hard to miss in a small town like Tree Hill, and she had never seen it before. And just as she had never seen the car before, she was sure she had never come across Len before that night either. In most towns, this wouldn't have meant much, but in a small town like Tree Hill where population is in like the hundreds and everyone knew everyone, even if they didn't want to, this probably meant the girl was new to town.  
She did mention something about packing, Haley thought to herself.  
Her mind racked up any tidbits of gossip that she may have overheard that week about a new family moving into town, but she came up with nothing. Deciding she'd probably be informed about the Len situation when she got to school the next day, Haley shook off her thoughts and moved her gaze away from the street. She spun around and headed back to the counter to finish the task at hand, all the while hoping no irrelevant thoughts would fly through her mind.  
  
END PART1  
~~~~~~~~~  
So, what did you think? Was good, was it bad? Did I do a horrible job representing Haley's POV? Let me know, please. I live for my feedback. As soon as I get just one review, I will post the second part, well, as soon as I see that I have a review anyway.


	2. Part 2

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own One Tree Hill.

****

A/N: As promised, since there was one review (unfortunately only one, but I'm okay with that, really), I am posting the second part to my lovely story.

****

Hot-pepper96: Thanks for reviewing. I agree that Haley is more sarcastic than I portrayed her in the first part, but I figured that since it was Haley's first encounter with Len that Haley would be courteous and turn down the sarcasm. Have no fear though, when I have more Haley she will be retain her dry comebacks and comments. At least, that's what I'm hoping I'll do.

Anyway, here is the second part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan Scott pulled into his driveway at around ten thirty after hanging with his friends for a few hours. After he got kicked out of the basketball game last week, his dad blew a gasket and had grounded him. For a week when he wasn't at school or playing basketball he was forced to be at home. However by the time the second Saturday of his sentence rolled around, his dad finally cooled off and ungrounded him. Unfortunately, his mom wasn't that lenient and instead put him on a ten o'clock curfew on school nights. And since it was Sunday night and he had school the next day, that meant he was fifteen minutes late. As he climbed out of his truck, the sound of a loud bass from a car stereo floated to his ears. His eyes moved to the street to find the source of the loud hip-hop beats that filled the neighborhood, and soon a speeding silver car veering around the corner came into view and made its way towards his house. Nathan expected it to continue down the road, but suddenly the made a sharp turn into the driveway that was adjacent and came to a halt next to his truck. He watched the vehicle attentively as he waited for the driver to emerge from the car. He knew that some people moved in next door today, so he was curious to see who one of them were. He expected to see some middle-aged male trying to be "hip" come out of the car, but instead of some balding old guy it was an attractive female who slipped out.

He combed over some of the girl's features as she closed the door shut. She looked about his age, give or take a couple years. Her black hair was short and flippy. From the distance he stood, she didn't appear to be much shorter than him and even in her clothes that were chosen for the cool weather, he could tell she had some curves on her. Suddenly she seemed to sense his eyes on her as she looked up and away from the car door, then locked eyes with him. Internally, Nathan nearly died of embarrassment of being caught checking out of his new neighbor, but externally he kept his usually cool façade and gave the new neighbor girl what he thought was his most charming smile. The girl smirked back at him, then walked around her car and slinked up next to him.

"Hey there, neighbor-boy. You always greet your neighbors with a leer, or am I special?"

Nathan was momentarily surprised that the girl right away called him on his openly checking her out, but quickly recovered to smoothly reply, "Oh, you are definitely special."

The girl grinned at his reply and let out a small chuckle. Nathan, thinking he had charmed her, smiled right back.

After a short pause, the girl replied, "Do girls actually fall for lines like that here in Tree Hill? Because if they do, they seriously need to get their heads examined."

Nathan slightly frowned at the realization she was seemingly unsusceptible to his allure. He noticed for the first time that in her hands were two paper coffee cups that had _Karen's Café_ logo on them. His mind quickly wandered to thoughts of another female that was able to resist his magnetism; a certain brunette tutor of his who worked at the little café. 

"Yo, earth to neighbor-boy, you still there?" the girl asked, breaking into his thoughts.

He blinked out of his daze and made eye contact with her. For the first time he noticed the girl had the most piercing bluish-green eyes.

"From your non-response, I'll take it as yes, the girls here do fall for lame-ass lines," she quipped. "So, neighbor-boy, you got a name I can call ya?"

"Nathan. Nathan Scott," he replied finally fully coming out of his daze.

"Well, Nathan Scott, as much as I'd love to stay out here and chat it up with ya, I better go inside before my dad thinks I got lost."

With that, the girl turned and started to walk towards her house. Nathan watched her for half a second before realizing she didn't tell him her name.

"Hey, I didn't get your name," he yelled after her.

She stopped and turned back to face him.

"That's because I didn't give it to you," she replied to him with a lop-sided smile.

Before he could retort, the girl turned back around and quickly slipped into her house. Nathan stared at the closed front door for several moments going over what had just happened. If it was any indication from this first meeting, new neighbor-girl was a nut job. At least, that's what Nathan gathered from their short interaction. Now there were two girls in Tree Hill that were immune to his suaveness? 

_That's never happened before. No fear, one of them will eventually give into the Scott charm. Well, one of them has given into the Scott charm, just the wrong Scott._

His mind drifted to bitter thoughts of his rival on and off the courts, Lucas Scott. He was his alleged half-brother, but Nathan would never admit the guy was his brother; even his dad wouldn't claim the kid as his own blood three-fourths of the time. The bastard spawn was slowly stealing everything from him; basketball, his position as team star, and his girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend. That's why he devised his ingenious plan a few weeks before. He found Lucas's Achilles heal, and it came in the form of a very pretty and smart brunette. Unfortunately, the plan was starting to backfire, because she somehow managed to find a permanent and important spot in his life. They talked, really talked. Not about superficial bullshit he discussed with his other friends, but things that really matter. Hell, he's revealed more stuff about himself to Haley than he ever told his ex-girlfriend Peyton. Instead of hurting Haley to hurt Lucas, he would just steal her from him. Turn her over to his side and away from Lucas's. That way everyone would win, well, everyone except Lucas.

"Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand in the driveway looking at the next door neighbor's house for the rest of the night?" a gruff voice asked from behind him.

It snapped Nathan out of his half-daze and he turned towards the voice to find it came from his dad, Dan Scott, who stood at their front door. Knowing his dad couldn't see it from the distance he stood, Nathan rolled his eyes at his dad's comment. Instead of replying, Nathan took one last glance at the neighbor's house and then made his way to the front door where Dan was waiting for.

"What were doing in the driveway so long anyway?" Dan asked as they walked into the house. "I heard your truck pull up about five minutes ago."

"I was just getting acquainted with one of the new neighbors."

"Oh yes, the Brodys. Your mother made me go welcome them to the neighborhood earlier tonight. So which was it?"

"It was a girl my age, didn't catch her name though."

"Oh, the daughter. Pretty young thing. If I was a few years younger-"

"Dad, don't even think about finishing that sentence. I just ate."

"Aren't you the comedian? Seriously though, she's quite a looker."

"Didn't really notice," shrugged Nathan. He wasn't going to admit he was attracted to her, especially after she blew him off.

"Didn't really notice?" repeated Dan with a half-chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were turning into a queer."

"Gee, thanks dad," Nathan replied dryly, internally appalled at his fathers inability to be socially aware.

"So, what happen, she turn you down or something?"

"Something like that."

"Don't worry son, no woman can resist the Scott charm," Dan assured him as they walked into the kitchen to find Nathan's mom, Deb, sitting at the kitchen table sipping some tea. "Here is a prime example."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," jibed Deb to her husband. She quickly turned her attention to her son. "You're late. Got an excuse?"

"Traffic?"  
"In Tree Hill? Try again."

"Sorry mom, the guys and were just shooting the breeze, you know, and I lost track of time."

"Come on, Deb, cut the kid some slack. He was just having some fun with his friends."

"Dan, Nathan has to learn that actions come with consequences, and that won't happen if we don't enforce some discipline."

"And that's why I grounded him for a week."

"A week? That is hardly enough punishment for him getting in a fight with a brother."

"He's not my brother," seethed Nathan, annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't standing in the room with them.

Nathan stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Look what you did, Deb, calling that boy his brother."

"Look what I did? Dan, whether you want to acknowledge the fact to yourself or not, Lucas is your son and Nathan's brother. You're the only person who thinks differently. And because of your mentality, your sons are getting into fights, fights that could be avoided if your mindset went beyond yourself and basketball. Now, Im going to bed, and you dont bother joining me."

Now it was Deb's turn to storm out of the kitchen, which left Dan alone with his thoughts. This wasn't the first time Deb nagged him about his negative attitude towards Lucas Scott, but this was the first time she got angry about it. He was surprised and annoyed by her words, however, he wasn't going to change because of them. There was no way in hell he would ever cop up to the mistakes he made with Lucas and his mother Karen. He would deny any birthrights Lucas had until the day he died. Although, he had a feeling Deb wouldn't be too pleased with his thoughts.

_Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight._

END PART 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, there you go. If you couldn't tell by reading the first and second part of my story, I am a big Naley supporter; whether or not I go that direction in this story is up in the air though. Anyway, this story is going to have an omniscient third-person narration. Anyway, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, please. I'll post the next part as soon as I'm finished with it or as soon as I receive three reviews...which ever comes first.


	3. Part 3

****

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long for updating the story. I've just been really busy with school and work, plus add to the fact that my muse has been very unkind. I'm not totally happy with this third part. Truthfully, I really hate it. I wanted this third part to kind of start setting up the back story of Len but then end turned out kind of blah. I might rewrite it or something, so if any of you have any ideas on how I could make it better, that'd be great. I'm also sorry that this part doesn't have any OTH characters in it, but as I said earlier, I was using this to set up my original character and her family. Anyway, now that I have the apologizing out of the way, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback I received. You guys rock.

Hotpepper**: **Thanks for reviewing again. I want Lucas and Nathan to get close, too, but I'm not sure if they will in this story.

Nada: A lot of people I know are Laley people too. While I also like the idea of Lucas and Haley, I like Nathan and Haley a lot more.

Jess: Len just might be driving that car. Kidding, probably. Heh-heh. Anyway, I can't stand Dan either, if you couldn't tell by my last chapter. I also can't stand Peyton much either; she just so cardboard and blah.

Storywriter: Thanks, I'm glad ya like it.

Buffy: What a great name. It's a lot better than mine; Nicole. Thanks for the wonderful compliments. You're making me blush. :)

Lys: Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying it.

Anonymous: I will try to tone down Nathan's shallowness in future chapters, but it may take a while for that to happen. Glad you liked Len, and I did enjoy writing from her point of view, except maybe not so much in this chapter.

Complicateazngur: Interesting screen name there. Anyway, I'm definitely not planning on her being a third sibling, because that would ruin the possibility of hooking with Nathan or Scott, which I want to leave open. However, you'll find out in this chapter that Len has her own complicated sibling things going on.

Graceful Fall: Love you're screen name. I know Haley was slightly out of character, but I figured that sometimes her internal thinkings would clash with her outer persona and when she meets new people, her full personality doesn't shine through. I'm glad I got Deb and Dan right on, but I suppose Dan is so one-dimensional, it's hard not to get him right.

Anyway, now that I'm done with my shout-outs, on with the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Len Brody closed the door to her house, she walked to the dining room to peak out of a set of windows that overlooked the driveway. She smirked to herself when she saw that her new neighbor was still standing in the exact place she left him. A frown marred his face, leaving Len to wonder what the boy was thinking about so intensely. She watched as Nathan's attention moved towards his house, and followed his gaze to find that it led to a dark haired man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. 

_Must be his father, _she thought to herself.

As Nathan walked towards his front door, a voice broke through her thoughts of observance.

"Is that you Ellie?" the voice called from another part of the house.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the nickname her father had for her. She hadn't been called that by anyone else since her middle school years, save her father of course.

"Yes dad. What's your location?" she called back.

"The den."

She made her way to where she remembered the den being and found her father sitting on their couch watching the local news. Next to him sat Len's stepmother Nora.

"Hello parental units. Miss me?"

"Always. Find your caffeine?" her dad asked.

"Yep, thank God. So, where did the other kiddies run off to?"

"Seth and Zane are in their rooms."

"Ah. Is Zane still doing his brooding thing?"

"Yes, and hes been up there since after dinner," replied Nora.

"Well, I'll take him up the coffee I got him. That should perk him up a little."

"I think it will take more than caffeine to perk that boy up."

"I'll figure out something."

"I don't know, he's always been a stubborn boy."

"Don't worry, I'm probably just as stubborn, right dad?"

"Definitely," he replied.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck," said Nora. "You'll need it."

She walked out of the den and moved to the kitchen. Once there, she placed the two coffees into the microwave to nuke the drinks, then searched the cabinets for some sugar. After locating the sugar, she grabbed some cream out of the fridge and poured some into the plain coffee once it was heated up. She stirred a few teaspoons of sugar into the drink then grabbed both drinks and headed upstairs.

As soon as she reached the top step, she heard the blare of Linkin Park's music fill the hallway. Len followed the music down the hall and stopped in front of one of the closed doors. She was about to knock on the door when a voice interrupted her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice warned her.

She turned to find that it was her little stepbrother, Seth.

"And why not?"

"Zane's a jerk when he's in a bad mood."

"I think I can handle him."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
She knocked on the door a couple of times with elbow and waited for a response. After a long pause of waiting and no answer, Len pounded harder on the door. Unfortunately, she still received no response, so she decided to invite herself in. She balanced the two drinks in one hand so she could turn the knob, then swung the door open. Upon entering the room she found Zane reading some magazine on his bed. He gave no sign of noticing her entrance, which she decided to take to her advantage. She set the drinks on his desk, then slowly moved in front of him. He took no notice of her, but as soon as she grabbed his magazine that was in his hands, he was fully aware of her presence in his room.

"What the hell are you-"  
"Hey big bro," Len greeted him, cutting him off. "Still moping about the move, I see."

"I told you to stop calling me that," he snapped, tearing the magazine out of her grip.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to add the step' part next time."

She stood in front of him and stared down at him for a couple of moments without saying anything.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not really. I just was being nice and bringing you up some coffee," she told him, nodding her heads toward the desk where the coffees sat. "But if you don't want any, I'll just go."

She walked over to the desk, picked up the two coffees, and then started to leave.

"Look, I'm sorry. Don't go," he said as she reached the door.

She turned back around and faced him. A small smile of satisfaction spread across her face as she walked back to him, then handed him his coffee. He took a sip of the coffee and grinned at her.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"Every time we went out for coffee, you had the same boring, simple drink. Three spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of cream is not hard to remember."

"Well, thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

She took a sip of her own drink, then sat next to him on the bed.

"So, you ready for school tomorrow?" she questioned him.

"As ready as I can be. You?"

"Basically. I've never been the new kid before. It's kind of weird."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Well, at least we have each other."

"At least."

There was another short silence as the two quietly enjoyed their coffee.

"Out of curiosity, how long do you plan on moping about the move?" she asked him teasingly, breaking the silence.

"I don't mope."

"Sure you don't. That pouty lip thing you do isn't moping at all."

"I don't do a pouty lip thing."

"Yes, you do. Its cute."

A deep sigh escaped from Zane as he ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"It's just going to take me a while to adjust, alright? A lot of stuff has been thrown at me in the last few months."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied, the sarcasm not lost on Zane. "You know, since the same shit was thrown at me too, but I'm dealing with it somehow."

"I know. Look, I'm not saying you aren't going through the same stuff as me, but unlike you I don't see the world through rose-colored glasses."

"Rose-colored glasses? That's rich. Trust me, I am the most pessimistic person in the world."

"Really, then why did you take our parents' marriage and the sudden move so easily?"

"Because I didn't exactly have a lot of options. I don't have another parent to cling on to. It's my dad or no one."

"Trust me, I didn't have any other options on the parental front either. I just dont understand how you could just let your dad uproot you in a matter of weeks."

"You wanna know why I didnt care about the move? The reason I had no problem with it is because unlike you, I didn't have a lot going for me back home. I wasn't in the in-crowd like you, Mr. Popularity. Hell, I wasn't even in an out crowd. I started last year with a gaggle of friends and then ended it with none. Every night I went to bed dreading having to wake up the next morning, knowing that at the end of the day the only person I have is myself. So, excuse me if I wasn't too sad when I was given the opportunity to leave that all behind."

Len stood up and started to leave the room. When she reached the door she turned to look at Zane.

"I'm sorry you're not happy about our parents' marrying and I'm really sorry that because of my problems our parents' decided to move us to this nowhere northeastern town and you had to leave your high-life behind, but I'm not sorry that I've come to terms with it and am not wallowing in my own self-pity."

Finished with her rant, she swung open the door and closed it behind her as she left. Zane stared at the door for several minutes wondering what the hell just happened. He had no idea that Len had so many problems. He knew she didn't really hang out with people, but he didn't know it was that bad. He absentmindedly took another sip of his coffee as he pondered further on the Len situation.

At the same time, Len stormed to her room that was a few doors down. She angrily brushed away the hot tears that trailed down her cheek with free hand and as she reached her door, she heard Seth talking to her again.

"I told you he was a jerk was he was in a pissy mood."

"Shut up," she snapped at him before flinging her door open and slamming it behind her.

She tossed her coffee into the trash can in her room, then moved to her stereo and opened the CD case that sat next to it. She searched through her collection and then took out a CD marked _Feel the Angst_. Len placed the CD into the stereo, turned the volume up, then pushed the play button. As the first song started to fill the room, Len plopped onto her bed and let the music soothe her.

Len closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. She wanted to drift off to her dreamworld where she could forget about her problems. However, several factors would not allow her to do so. The fact that her body was still on Pacific Standard Time and her brain wasn't planning on shutting down her any time soon was working against her. For the rest of the night, thoughts flew through her head a hundred miles an hour and she did the exact thing she told Zane she wasnt going to do, wallow in her own self-pity. Thoughts about everything that led up to this point in her life filled her mind. By the time she finally began to feel sleepy in the wee hours of the morning, she found resolve and a game plan. No longer would she be the loser with no friends. No one here knew her past, and for that she was grateful. She was going to put herself out there; gain some friends. Maybe that cool chick from the café who let her feed her addiction or possibly cute neighbor boy, even if he had an aura of arrogance that radiated off of him. Things would be different in Tree Hill, that she would make sure of.

END PART 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry that was so awful guys, it will never happen againI hope. Anyway, from now on, the story will be less Len-centered. And I promise all of your favorite OTH characters will be present in the next part. So, now that more of my apologizes are out of the way, what did you guys think? Was it as bad as I thought it was? I really was stuck on this one. Got any suggestions on where I should take the story or how I should change this chapter? Just let me know. I can take it, really. Oh, and if anyone wants to be my beta reader, that'd be great. Just email me at fearlesspixie@yahoo.com or say so in your review and tell me your email address in it. Thanks.


End file.
